


舍瓦夜审美娇婢 托妞失身受淫刑

by zyc1840



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc1840/pseuds/zyc1840
Summary: 宅斗AU 金瓶梅AU舍瓦老爷有三个太太，大太太阿布，二太太卡卡，三太太托妞天雷狗血，有虐身，有道具，有各种古风骚话，一定慎入。。。





	舍瓦夜审美娇婢 托妞失身受淫刑

舍瓦夜审美娇婢 托妞失身受淫刑  
这回说的是乌南一个将军家里的事，这将军命舍甫琴科，人都称之舍瓦，家中数代从军，年方不过三十，已经官拜卫尉，炙手可热。舍郎生的人高马大，面冠如玉不说，不过二八年纪，在京城内外就已艳名远扬，这里头有个缘故，他作风彪悍，在泡汤池子时晃弄胯下那物，招摇过市，只道是那物甚伟，平时三寸有余，起势之时，少说也有七寸，其头黑紫，其身略弯，顶端含珠，可谓龙王。

有一路风流浪客，见了此物，心中焦灼，想弄上手，有一个叫阿布的，家中豪富，生性风流，最爱分桃断袖。这一遭，和舍瓦金凤玉露始相逢，被弄的荀月不起，半分便宜没讨着。去舍将军家纠缠，不娶既嫁，一定要成了好事。虽然他家大业大，但是娶妻娶贤，阿布浪名在外，寻常人家哪里敢娶。阿布一计不成，又在舍瓦身上大做文章，他见多识广，什么玩法不知道，陪着舍瓦无所不玩，分分合合一年，终于怀上了舍瓦的种，只得让奉子成婚了。

说了舍瓦大太太的缘故，再来说说二太太的，二太太名叫卡卡，家中三代皆是诗书礼乐之家，他却弃笔从戎，卡卡虽身高八尺有余，因面目清秀待人可亲，军中一众糙汉子都唤他仙鹿金童，后来被调入京中，和舍瓦在一处办公，二人甚是投缘。可惜卡卡本性羞涩，舍瓦对风月事又不敏感，二人之间亲亲我我了大半年，愣是没有进展。后来舍瓦娶了亲，但因新婚之夜，弄得狠了，阿布胎息不稳，他年纪大了，这一胎要是有个三长两短，恐怕再怀上也不容易，所以不愿与舍瓦同房，害的舍瓦刚成婚就守活寡，好不苦恼，渐渐回家少了，成日与卡卡一起骑射蹴鞠。

等阿布身子沉了，一日，舍瓦中午吃了酒，身上血气蒸腾，兼之已经憋了好几个月，问了大夫，已经不妨事了，就想到房里和阿布温存，阿布还是不依，舍瓦一气之下，包了两件衣服，去部里睡了。赶巧那日是卡卡值班，晚间，舍瓦府上送来酒菜，舍卡二人就喝了起来。舍瓦心中愁苦，不多时就将食盒第一层的两瓶酒喝尽了，打发卡卡再去取，卡卡打开食盒，看第二层食盒里有一张红笺，上书：两情若是长久时，心有灵犀一肏同。妾身特备鹿茸酒助小相公与舍郎百年好合。卡卡看了，下定决心，将舍瓦按在榻上，丰臀款摆，花穴紧弄，露清菊花开，闹了一夜，二人柔情蜜意，不多日，卡卡就被抬进舍瓦府里，不在话下。

今日是讲舍瓦那位三太太的，不同于前两位太太，或位高权重或身家清高，这位小太太就是从人牙子手上买的佣婢，甚至不是家里从小养大的，十六才从拉德府上买来的，拉德他们家虽风气和睦，但是那位爷，家中小子，略有平头正脸的都不放过。托雷斯二八年华，长的清纯懵懂，体态却婀娜多姿，性子最是温柔和顺，拉德早就看在眼里，送了他个名号，叫小金童。但这拉德府里得宠的文哥儿，先叫金童，听爷这么叫这个小子，心里不爽，就以托妞大了，该打发了为由，拿了兰八和特里通奸的把柄，为了掩盖这件丑事，兼特里爱财，孤女寡妇不知经手过多少，打眼便知这托妞虽不通人事，却是个美而无德的浪荡胚子，若是贩入烟花之地，不知能得多少银子，遂领了去，择日就要卖到花楼里去。

话分两头，舍瓦府上，新添了一位如夫人，貌似天仙又情投意合，两人干柴烈火，好不快活。阿布知道自己年纪大了，争宠只会自讨没趣，不然他也不会做好人成就了舍瓦和卡卡的好事。只是有没想到卡卡外柔内刚，不是好摆弄的绣花枕头，人又聪明，惯会撒娇，舍瓦对他爱的极深，百依百顺，舍卡心意相通，绝口不提再进人之事。卡卡这样的美人，阿布也想上手，无奈卡卡从小受宠，心气极高，事事求全，舍瓦吩咐三人同行倒还罢了，阿布每每想单独与卡卡成就好事，没一次得手的，他最拿手的那些淫巧淫具，舍瓦都有些性趣，唯独卡卡不屑一顾。舍卡如胶似漆，阿布插不进去倒还算了，卡卡还拦着人，让阿布偷无可偷，十日到有八日独守空房，饥渴难耐。好在阿布刚刚产子，取名丹丹，一颗心都在孩子身上，每日哺乳，也不觉得寂寞，卡卡极喜欢这个孩子，每日都要来逗，自从丹丹会爬以后，卡卡带孩子，不看着孩子好好躺着也就罢了，还和丹丹一起到处乱爬，把阿布的屋里弄得一片狼藉，阿布终于忍无可忍，要去买几个仆人使唤。

且说这特里从拉德府上领了托妞，虽心痒难耐，倒底不敢先收用了，怕瞒不过勾栏里妈妈们的眼睛。正赶上舍瓦不在家，阿布出来买仆人，特里原先是阿布的下人，自然小心奉承，无奈阿布看了十几个每一个相看中的，只骂特里没用。阿布想要样貌极好，性子温顺好摆弄的倒还好找，但是还要膀大腰圆，身体壮硕就难了。原来，为了服侍舍瓦，必须要找耐操弄的，舍瓦的阳物极大，体力又好，阿布久经风月，连着承欢三日都受不了，也只有卡卡那样行伍出身的，敢成天和舍瓦厮混。可哪家房内的丫头力气大，粗使的丫头长的美呢？阿布要走时，却见托妞在院子里弯腰打水，以阿布的眼光，隔着粗布衣服一看那浑圆的翘臀，就断定是个风流好生养的，抬头看脸，不是卡卡那样仙雅佳人，却是一个小家碧玉羞涩可爱的美人。

你到添了本事，敢在爷面前藏私，阿布冷笑一声，吓得特里连忙跪地连说不敢，对说这个年纪大了，又是拉德府里文哥儿让打发的小娼妇，不敢污了您的眼。阿布又冷笑一声，谁要听你混说，还不快把那孩子领来，我仔细看看。特里忙把人领过来，吩咐托妞脱光，托妞不敢反抗，扭扭捏捏的解衣，露出了健硕白皙的膀子，还使手半掩着胸前的红豆，特里怕阿布生气，刚忙上前，一把将裙子撕了，推到阿布面前，让阿布伸手玩赏。阿布勾着下巴看了看脸，脸上虽有些小雀斑，阿布却知这样的面相后穴必有玄机，又扇打两下，见他身子确实结实强壮，心中大喜，又问特里性情如何，特里就说再不能更温顺小意了，要把他卖去当鸭儿了，还给我做饭吃呢，阿布遂付了大价钱，将托妞带回府中。

过了几日，舍瓦回府，少不得拉着姬妾欢好，也没注意到托妞，又过了三四日，舍瓦却觉得不对，卡卡眉宇之间，似有愁容，问又问不出什么，去了阿布房里，阿布又过分殷勤了些，一直在旁敲侧击要将房里新买的仆人托妞给舍瓦做妾。舍瓦只能吩咐管家婆子，暗中查访，敲打下人，莫要招惹卡卡。没成想，一夜舍瓦办事办的晚了，想卡卡已经睡下了，不便打扰，书房里胡乱睡一夜也就罢了，却见阿布房里的托妞却悄悄来了。只见这金发雪肤的美人，眼眶微红，进了屋，扑通跪下，磕了三个响头，只说奴做错了事，求爷发落。

舍瓦不解，托妞说，我那日给您送东西，不小心看到您和二太太在，在干那事儿，我见了您的，您的那活儿，身子就。。。就痒，朝思慕想，我就。。。脱了衣服，呆在您的被子里，没成想被二太太发现了，我害怕，就只能勾引了二太太，后来。。。大太太来了，说要。。要捉奸，我就又勾引了大太太。然后大太太和我说，要让我陪您，让您收了我，不要告诉任何人这些，不然我要被打死，他们俩也要被罚，我害家里失了和睦。我心里不安，事情是我做下的，是我看了您的那物，起了淫心，不敢骗您。。。

舍瓦见往日那张懵懵懂懂的俊脸哭的梨花带雨，羞的白里晕红，心中三分怜惜，七分倒想叫他大声哭叫，只见那美人，畏畏缩缩的跪趴在地上，柳腰轻曳，玉臀高耸，见此媚态，舍瓦胯下那物血脉喷张，心中不禁想到，阿布真是惯会选人，既入了卡卡的眼，今日爷先受用了再说，遂一拍臀肉，大呵到我看你没说实话，还不快老实交代。托妞见状，磕头如捣蒜，腰臀一起一伏，状似吞物，舍瓦先惊再吓，你还有什么瞒我的，不老实交代爷用刑棍审你。

托妞满脑子都是阿布对他说的，淫乱的仆人要被碗口粗的大棒活活打死，脸上一丝血色都无，我我我。。。我不敢骗您，您打死我吧。舍瓦见他这样，不知哪里添了几分逗弄他的心思，说打死？太便宜了，我们家对待小荡妇，向来是用烧红的棒子插在你的骚穴里，你怕不怕？只见托妞面色惨白，爬在舍瓦脚边，抖似筛糠，还是不说，忽地抽身，想要撞墙，被舍瓦拦腰抱住，搂在怀里，说：你倒是硬气。。。我不过逗你的。

托妞温热的身子，靠在舍瓦健壮的胸肌上，初时僵硬，不敢着力，小心试探一会儿之后，才整个身子软在舍瓦怀里，舍瓦抱着托妞，滚在塌上，手在胸乳腰肢臀背上流连，没有一处不是吹弹可破，托妞被舍瓦摸得，整个身子都泛红，再探身后蜜穴，早已淫水肆流，糯软不堪，舍瓦心中叹道，若不是那一遭，我也以为是来勾引的，这样的尤物，真真叫人死在他身上也愿意，今日也不忍了，收用了他，日后再教训这个浪荡胚子。

想着就掏出棒子，插在托妞穴里，问道这烧红的棒子你喜欢么？也不等托妞回应，趁他还疼的抽泣，就抽插起来，一边插一边说：若你喜欢这棒子，告诉我实话，爷要好好审你。托妞就初时极疼，纵往日受过刑，都比不上这一遭，刚想推拒，舍瓦一动，只觉得快感叠升，一身一心，都系在那根阳物上，哪敢欺瞒，吞吞吐吐的说，那日大太太身上不舒服，啊。。。吩咐我将他炖的大补汤过一刻钟给您送去，但是我看那汤是热的，就赶紧给您端到房里，看您正在。。。正在这样插二太太，黑紫色的棒子在二太太雪白的屁股里进出，我初看又惊又怕，想那么粗的东西，怎么就，嗯。。。舍瓦听了，对着一点，连连重击，问：现在还怕么？托妞被撞得身子发软，口中不住求饶，舍瓦倒真的停了，托妞只得照实说，不怕不怕，真的好爽啊，求爷可怜，接着插我。

你快说啊，舍瓦爽了一阵，起了玩心，他自视金枪不倒，在床上向来是将姬妾弄得淫荡不堪，才肯成事，这会儿又抽出那七寸长的硬挺挺的宝贝，和着双手，抽打托妞雪臀，只蹭不入，逼托妞快说。我又惊又怕，就赶紧回了大太太的房里，向大太太认错，大太太告诫我不许妄想，不要像那路小荡妇似的，做出没脸的事，别的府上，有不开眼的丫头，脱光了在主人的卧房里勾引，大部分都被打死了，偶尔有成功的，也就是日一次，照样打死。我怕的很，但是回去我日思夜想，都是您青筋暴起的那活儿。。。我的小芽儿，整日挺着，我受不了了，那后头，我从不知那后头，也会有痒，还流水的。。。哈哈，舍瓦听了，伸手弄着托妞玉芽儿，我受不了了，想被您操弄一次，死也值了。既然你这么想它，它也想你的骚穴，还不赶紧接着，说完，舍瓦又一插倒底，惹得托妞娇喘连连。

我就。。啊。。也脱光了，睡在那日您，您和二太太的锦被上，想着想着您，手不住的插后边，拢花茎，竟然没脸的，没脸的把水弄在您的被子上。什么水儿，前头的水儿，还是后边的水儿，舍瓦正驰骋到妙处，扶着细腰，大开大合。托妞接着说：我在擦被子，二太太进来了，说自己用手指头有什么兴头，不如替爷帮你淫荡的身子解解乏。然后就把我压在被子上，打我的。。打我，说我帮爷试试，想着爷的丫头一般我都打发了，但是你这个小荡妇，我见犹怜啊。。。你好好伺候我，伺候的好了，我就不拦着，让你和爷圆房，若是庸脂俗粉，就把你打发到好去处，卖到花街去，每天骚穴都插的满满的，我。。。我被二太太吓住了，什么都不记得了，二太太插进来。。。我疼得眼前一黑，更不知发生了什么。这时大太太也来了，对二太太说话，我正晕在一边。。。听不真切，只听什么胆子太大了，爷定了的，开苞什么的。

瓦瓦的故事听到要紧处，说定了，这倒有趣，我怎么不知道。二太太说，或有不妥，姐姐饶了我，别和爷说就完了，以后还不是大家的好处。大太太不知说了什么 二太太说，谢姐姐了，这小蹄子浪的紧，不若姐姐也来一次，我也服侍姐姐，就当是谢了。大太太也。。也弄了一回，把我丢在一边，和二太太。。弄在一起，然后二太太大太太都来弄我，我又晕了。舍瓦听着姬妾偷吃，互相操弄的事也不生气，只揉搓着托妞小小的乳头，怀念着卡卡的椒乳的味道，想着房里舔了托妞这个浪荡温柔的，卡卡总该满意了，几个人一处玩闹，好处自然极多，想着卡卡的身子，操弄了几百下的巨龙，又胀大了一圈。

后来大太太和我说，我不仅胆大包天，不要脸的勾引您，还。。。还勾引他和二太太，现在碰了您的人，让他俩都得了不是，现在二太太找他的麻烦，因为我是他买的，他以为买了个天真的正经人，没想到买了小荡妇，害的家宅不宁，没有不罚我的道理。欧，他是怎么罚你的，是不是罚你草屁股？大太太传了两个嬷嬷，将我用绸布吊着，使竹板子打，头那几十下还好，等屁股都打肿了，再打上去，下下都是钻心的疼，还痒，大太太只骂我小娼妇，挨打还要晃屁股，叫狠狠的打，打断了十几根竹板。而后，大太太还亲手给我上药，说我的屁股既翘又弹，打的白里透红，像水蜜桃，爷看了肯定喜欢，我叫起来，娇羞带媚，如泣如诉，听的人怜惜又忍不住想要凌虐。唯今之计最好的就是此事谁也不能说，和您也不能说，二太太也不能说，否则按照家里的规矩，要骑了木马，拿大棒活活打死，他和您说，收了我，这事大家有脸，我也爬上枝头，几处都好。

舍瓦冷哼一声，似有不满，抽出阳具，伸手进入托妞的后穴，用力掐弄，托妞当时惨叫连连，呜咽不止，托妞不明白自己是哪里招惹了舍瓦，只得哭叫求饶，却听舍瓦说，他是不是还替爷干了几百遭，爷信你这个浪蹄子的鬼话，不知道阿布从哪个淫窟里买来的操烂的货色，还敢来骗爷。托妞听舍瓦骂他淫荡，不敢争辩，只说大太太没再弄过我，只有那一遭，只是后来大太太说爷见多识广，若不是处子，也一插便知，少不得我受些苦，然后拿了冰块，弄我的后头，再拿蜡烛弄口，直到冰化尽了。然后大太太教我腰上如何用力，之后拿出了小竹筒叫我夹，我夹不裂，大太太骂我没用，用花针帮我。大太太取了银针，扎我的后头，没用，又扎我的芽儿，方才弄裂了，大太太只说，也日你的时候，你就按你现在这么叫唤，爷就放心了一半。

原来刚刚舍瓦想玩一个巨龙住穴的把戏，没成想阳具一停在托妞体内，就被成百上千条褶皱缠的不成样子，抽出之时，又被内壁穷追猛打的揉，被紧致的穴口一夹，穴口的的细纹一吸，当时就要泄身，舍瓦赶紧逃了，他自负身下无论是什么人，都叫他的巨龙捣的不成样子，只知求饶，这下一时不察，差点让一个生涩的小婢弄得丢盔弃甲，自然生气。托妞的穴进入之时，温温柔柔，绵而不劲，不似什么旖旎之物，但是若是深入，就会发现先是纵深层层叠叠，将阳具从头至尾每一处都裹的晕晕贴贴，再是内壁仿佛有千万条小蛇，不动自缠，缠紧自动，又蠕又吸，最后被穴口的“章鱼嘴”再一夹一吸，托妞只是躺着不动，哪个屌入了他这个温柔陷阱，没有不缴枪投降的道理。只是这样，他就没用他的那些淫具淫技摆弄你，舍瓦说着将阴茎直接插进托妞嘴里，拉扯头发，逼他吃下，托妞干咳连连，眼泪又出来了，努力用香舌小舌讨好舍瓦的巨龙，只是那物太粗大，想舔难免刮到，舍瓦操弄了几十下，见他口技生涩，方才信了几分，将巨龙抽出，又操屁股去了。

这穴以后不是你的，是爷的了，你照实对我说，还有谁弄过，怎么弄的，你日后不要放荡，爷就不生你的气，否则的话，日后爷查出一遭，就叫人拿烙铁，在你的骚穴里烙一个印子，烙上爷的名字，看哪个不开眼的还操你。托妞见舍瓦生气，一边哭着求饶，一边说出，大太太那日因我淫荡，取了那专门教训淫妇的木马来给我骑，那木马是三角形的，上边立着一个乌木男形，又硬又棱，大太太怜惜我，虽说礼不可废，在那男根上涂些膏药，让我好受些，涂了是一种叫玉茎春的药，让两个嬷嬷扶我上去，最初几十下，是嬷嬷弄机关入穴，疼的我死去活来，眼前发黑。托妞吸了几口气，想来那段记忆，并不舒服，后边，后边我的淫穴竟开始流水，想那木头疙瘩进来，越深越好，越重越好，离了它就觉得空，好像有风吹进我的穴，顾不得疼了，就想被又大又硬又粗的东西插后边。。。大太太就骂我，好婊子，这刑具都能食髓知味，可见身子多淫荡了，也怪道那淫妇都将自己做死在这宝贝上，肠穿肚烂。我听了，实在羞愧，心中害怕，身上也疼，后头早就被捣烂了，但是忍不住使劲儿挺腰吃那物儿，直到身子立不住，脚踝都磨破了，大太太才给我上药。

托妞说着，全身都在发抖，瘫软在舍瓦的身上，立都立不起，后庭倒是进一步收缩，夹的舍瓦又爽了几分。可是看他吓得那样，舍瓦顾不得趁机从他身上取乐，心中怜惜，他知道阿布的手段，训诫托妞，经过一次，做的时候稍施手段，托妞想起那日受刑，菊穴就会吓得收缩，表情惊恐，体态惹人怜爱，让抽插的人平添性趣。比那些做的时候才施针烧穴的主人不知高明了多少，只是可怜这些做妾做玩物的，还真以为是自己身子淫荡，殊不知是做主人的变着法施虐施淫而已。托妞缓了一阵儿，才继续说大太太拿了一套玉势，最大的一根到和爷的差不多了，在上边抹了一种叫后庭赏的伤药，在我的穴里抽插，又痒又疼，不住哭叫，被大太太骂淫荡，说我好不要脸，叫的他都硬了，遂取了次一大小的塞在嘴里，叫我自己舔着练口活。不多时，我淫荡的穴又爱上了那玉势，大太太说要是再用穴乱咬，或是晃屁股求欢，就拿钢戒尺打，我努力趴着受插，可还是被打了几十下，后来实在忍不住，被打也只能挨着了。

后来因为在榻上蹭，竟射了出来，大太太恼羞成怒，取了。。。取了一种叫开花梨的刑具来。。。说着就哭了起来，这开花梨连舍瓦都未曾听说过，不只是阿布从哪里弄来的，真真是刑具不是闺房玩具了。托妞双目紧闭，直挺挺的躺在榻上，我没看到那物，不敢看。。。只觉得有铁片在我的肠子里打开，细细密密的针扎在肉里，下半身疼的都是麻的，疼了好几天，动与不动都疼，大太太还骂我的后边沟壑太多，肉嵌在他的刑具里，不好清洗。。。托妞说着，连睫毛都在抖。舍瓦心疼不已，把托妞从头亲到脚，说爷怜惜你，以后绝不会了，别再怕了，别再怕了，我疼你，爷这就给你好不好，你想我射在你身子里，还是射在榻上，嗯。。。一边说，一边蹭，托妞才好了些，说，求爷射奴的肉穴里边，射的深深的才好。得令了，舍瓦说着，开始大开大合的猛干，托妞也迎合着摆腰收臀，舍瓦只说，好淫穴，夹的缠的吸的揉的爷受不了了，托妞听了，面色通红，也大着胆子说，爷干的骚穴好爽啊，好大好粗好深好硬，奴要被插死了，一时间淫言浪语，干了几十个回合，舍瓦才泄了身。

舍瓦自己起身去大浴池里梳洗，又叫自己贴身的嬷嬷的打了水来服侍托妞，那嬷嬷先帮托妞洗了后庭，再帮托妞侍弄芽儿，弄了几下，还不出精，嬷嬷就说，哥儿不用忍着了，自己弄出来吧。哥儿想明白了道理，爷们每日淫上十个八个丫头小子，一个淫上十次八次都是应该的，哥儿若是在外头摇摇屁股，就是犯了淫罪，活该受刑，明白了，在那家府里都能服侍好爷。之后，又换了一次水，将身上冲洗干净，托妞再爬在小凳子上，灌洗后边，洗过以后，再换美肌药汤来，洗过正在按摩，嬷嬷取了后庭赏，幸春赏两种药，要或存在塞子，或存在金玉器皿里，给托妞放进去含着，舍瓦早已洗好了，来了正见嬷嬷往守春铃里放药，舍瓦忙说不用那劳什子了，抹点后庭赏就完了。嬷嬷只说，哥儿到底不是大家闺秀，规矩差了一些，成天出去要是举止轻浮，岂不丢了府里的脸，带着这铃铛，每日坐卧行走都要规矩，不可放浪，才算正经侍妾。舍瓦无法，说爷要睡了，带也明日起早再说吧。

舍瓦掬着软似一泓春水的托妞躺在榻上，亲他的嘴唇，问托妞，你是等不及了，不等大太太回我，就来爬爷的床，托妞说我心里愧疚。。大太太和二太太都是正经人和您感情又好，咱们家里治家严格，从未有秽乱之事，待下人又好，当初大太太从人牙子那里买了我，待我有恩，我却。。。却让他为难。我若因此得了利，虽能和您。。和您成事，但是心中不安，再说我淫荡之身，好端端的害了大太太二太太，真的做了您的人，难保不害了。。。再者，天下没有不透风的墙，这事闹出来，您的名声，大太太二太太要担不是，只求您罚我，或打死我，或将我打发到花楼里去，我若是再对第二个人说一个字，我就下十八层地狱。

舍瓦听他说的认真，抱着亲亲宝贝了一阵，又钻到托妞双腿之间，在大腿内测咬了一口，用帕子沾了血，说爷是最怜香惜玉的，第一次按规矩是要落红的，你那后头倒是个宝贝，爷弄了半天，也没坏，你没见大太太破身的时候，在床上做了月子，之前你受了苦，之后就全是好玩的。你不是喜欢那被子么，爷赏你了，你歇着去，托妞闻言，缩到一角，抱着被子睡了。第二日，舍瓦拿了手巾，叫来小丫头，说，把这个给二太太，叫他来我要问话。卡卡来了，见托妞躺在床上，心虚，只说我恭喜爷了，有得了一个天仙似的妹妹。。。瓦瓦说，你什么时候这么大方了，卡卡说都是阿布害我，话不说清楚，和我说，他房里的托妞爷已经看上了，那个小娼妇在爷房里了，他和你说一声，人虽是他买的，到时候好事成了，让我找爷闹，别找他闹。我以为您已经定了，看托妞这么放浪，以为爷早日过了，才上手的，没想到破了瓜。这混蛋，还趁机占我便宜。卡卡说罢，气不过着急要找阿布算账，舍瓦抱住他，说死罪能免活罪难逃，爷早晨起来，也有火气，你先帮爷疏解疏解。

托妞挣了眼，就看舍瓦正抱着卡卡在塌上操弄，想起昨夜的欢爱，身子先软了一半，脸又红了。舍瓦见他可爱，对他说，大太太不是要你练了口活，爷还没有福气受用，先来给你二姐姐含含，托妞应了。卡卡说你看这个妹妹多可爱，阿布那个混蛋这么坑我们，爷你都不给我们做主么？说罢腰腹紧提，夹着舍瓦的阳具不让抽了，舍瓦被锁在他的穴里，赶紧连声求饶，好美人，我自然替你教训他，待会把他叫来，喂了烈春散，绑在一边，看我们三个快活可好，咱们快活完了，让托妞去弄他，咱们看着可好？卡卡说，弄他有什么意思，不如让妹妹弄你给我看，我们一起弄你可好。舍瓦连忙告饶，说夫人饶命，等我有了假，自然给你弄，今天你们先操弄阿布泄火，这烈春散你不知道么，他今日浪荡，明日有他受的，房里春情荡漾，一起商量怎么整治阿布不提。


End file.
